


This Is The Real Thing

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their sixth date and Jared is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt making out. Comments are love.

Jared looks at himself in the mirror and runs his hands through the mop that’s his hair. He sighs. ‘Get a grip, Padalecki’, he thinks. There is a knock on the door and he jumps.

“Jay, you ready man? I really need to take a piss.” Chad’s voice echoes through the closed door.

Jared had been happy to get out of the dorms and into an off-campus apartment with his best friend. He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door. Chad grins at him.

“I’m sure Ackles will fuck you without you spending hours hogging the bathroom.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Shut up, jackass.” Chad just cackles and kicks the door to the bathroom shut.

He and Jensen haven’t even gotten to the making out stage, let alone the fucking stage. Not that Jared hadn’t thought about it. All he’s done since meeting Jensen is think about what it would be like to let Jensen touch him.

Tonight is their sixth date – not that Jared’s counting, or anything – and Jensen invited him to the town house he shares with his best friends Chris and Steve. They were out of town this weekend and Jensen thought it was a good idea to cook for Jared.

Jared makes his way over to the town house and rings the bell, kneading his palms nervously. He’s not sure what Jensen will expect of him tonight. Jensen opens the door and he looks gorgeous in worn jeans and a light green button-down shirt. He’s barefoot and Jared is hit with a wave of home and love.

Jensen grins and stretches to plant a soft kiss on Jared’s lips. “Hi,” he whispers.

He ushers Jared inside. Dinner is ready to be served. Pasta with some sauce Jared never had before, but it is delicious and he devours it. Jensen is watching him with a fond smile on his face.

They talk about their week, about classes and friends and family. It feels domestic and comfortable. After dinner Jared helps Jensen to clean up and they settle down on the couch. Jensen turns on some movie, but Jared doesn’t pay attention. He’s distracted by Jensen’s arm lying around his shoulders and his fingers gently caressing his arm.

It feels good and he leans into the touch, laying his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen starts running his fingers through his hair and tips up Jared’s head with a finger beneath his chin. Their eyes lock and it’s like time stands still. It’s just them and nothing else exists here in their own little universe.

When Jensen finally leans down to kiss him, Jared opens up willingly. Jensen tastes of wine and something uniquely Jensen and Jared wants to lose himself in the taste. He pushes his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, mapping out all the places that will make his boyfriend moan… and Jensen moans tightening his grip on Jared and lowering him onto the couch.

Jared’s never been attracted to men before, just Jensen. So, he’s surprised that all the hidden strength beneath Jensen’s gentleness turns him on like nothing else. Jensen’s hands are roaming his body, while his mouth is still devouring Jared’s. It’s so much better than Jared could ever imagine. This is the real thing.

Jensen pulls away and Jared opens his eyes to see what’s wrong. But seeing Jensen watching him with something like awe in his eyes makes his heart skip a beat.

“Jay,” Jensen whispers. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Warmth spreads in Jared’s belly at the admission and he smiles. “Yours,” he breathes.

Jensen runs his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip and Jared nips at it, causing Jensen to groan deep in his throat. The next kiss kinda catches Jared off guard; it is much more passionate and powerful and takes Jared’s breath away. He wants to fall into it, let Jensen take the lead completely, but he knows he’s not ready for that yet.

He breaks the kiss. “Jen, I’m not… Can we take it slow?”

Jensen smiles, cupping Jared’s face and gently caresses his cheek. “As slow as you want to take it, Jay.”

“A little more kissing would be good,” Jared says shyly and Jensen grins.

“I can work with that.”

They kiss for hours, leaving Jared dizzy and light headed. Jensen is lying next to him, with his hand just barely beneath Jared’s shirt and Jared knows that he’s in love.


End file.
